


Paying the Ultimate Price

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Lizzie McGuire Misc./Crossovers [3]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired by Music, Memories, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Repressed Memories, Song: Haunted, TV Tropes, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU oneshot. Kate has gone to a mental facility, but why? An excerpt from her diary tells. Loosely based on the BtVS Season 6 episode Normal Again. Prompts: slavery, slave girl outfit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying the Ultimate Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh/Lizzie McGuire crossover oneshot I cooked up one day after imagining Kate Sanders in a mental hospital and writing in her journal about a traumatic experience — such as, well, being haunted by a very bad memory. Then I set it to the song Haunted by Evanescence. (It's a good song and very neatly written, too, since in my story, Kate **is** haunted.. by her experience, that is.)
> 
> So, with that mental image in mind, I cooked this up. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Terry Minsky owns Lizzie McGuire, and Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Haunted by Evanescence belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Paying the Ultimate Price

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_  
_Still can’t find what keeps me here_  
_When all this time I’ve been so hollow inside_  
_I know you’re still there_

****At Hillridge Mental Facility****

**Kate Sanders’ POV**

I woke up that morning at 6 AM to begin my routine. As I curled my long, shiny, golden hair, I thought about my mother. This was the only thing she had taught me. She never once loved me. She never even **told** me that she loved me.

By 7 that morning my hair was curled, my make-up was done, my stuff was ready for school, and I was wearing my cheerleading outfit since today was Friday, and that meant game day.

I knew my cousin Amy was still sleeping. If she had actually gotten out of bed by noon, that would’ve been nice — not that she ever did. Her philosophy was “Why get up early if you didn’t have a job?”. Those were **her** words, not mine. She didn’t get up early, and she hadn’t had a job.

I supposed the bus wouldn’t be too terrible. It would give me time to socialize. Socialize. I would so never do that. Gosh, I never did socialize — on buses anyway.

The morning passed by me in a slow long blur. I hadn’t bothered to pack lunch, so of course, I didn’t eat any. And the school lunch? Oh, gosh. Who would eat that?

So I went and sat in the library in my own private little corner away from everyone else. I stared off into space, but pretty soon I started feeling panicky. I ran through the library, ignoring everyone who kept telling me that running in the library wasn’t allowed. I ran through the hallways, my feet pounding. Now, I was running so fast, it seemed I would never stop and that I was flying. I ignored everyone who asked what was wrong. I wouldn’t be safe and didn’t stop running until I ran down the basement steps and into the women’s restroom. There I leaned against a wall to catch my breath.

After lunch I had science. We started on our experiments with our lab partners. I got up to sharpen my pencil, letting my partner do most of the work. My friend Nick was beside me at the pencil sharpener.

“Hey, Kate,” he said.

“Hi.”

“I saw you run off at lunch today. Are you OK?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said.

“OK,” he replied.

Around 4 that afternoon, the rest of the cheerleaders and myself were sitting on the green grass ready for practice. Before we started practice our coach told us that since the school was going to Paris on vacation, we wouldn’t have any practice during that time. We already knew this, since an announcement had been made previously during the school day.

Halfway through practice, I started having another panic attack — again. I ran off the field into the locker room, gathered my stuff and ran home.

By the time I got home my hair was completely uncurled. I would have to re-curl it again before the game that night. I ran upstairs and safely into my bedroom, which I closed and locked. No one called between the hours of 4 and 7, which was when the game was scheduled to begin. Not that I expected them to. No one called anymore anyway, or emailed or IMed.

At 7:30 that night, I ran back home again, and stayed there for the rest of the night. Amy wasn’t home. I didn’t know where she was.

Later that night, at 8 PM after my bath, I changed into a purple nightgown, got into my bed and clicked off the light. Then I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Then it happened…

_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Fearing you, loving you_  
_I won’t let you pull me down_

A few hours later, I felt a pair of hands gliding the sheets off of me.

I opened my eyes. At first everything looked all blurry. I then blinked, and everything soon came into sharp focus.

Then a person’s face swam into view, followed by another. One had white, spiky hair and brown eyes. The other had brown hair and blue eyes…

Brown hair.

Blue eyes like ice…

Wait a minute. Blue eyes like ice?

Oh, no…

_Hunting you, I can smell you — alive_  
_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

“Y-Yami Bakura. Seto Kaiba,” I said.

They smirked.

“Yes, dove,” Yami Bakura purred. He looked at me with lust in his eyes as he licked his lips. “My, my. Kate Sanders, you’re **beautiful**! Don’t you look delicious tonight.”

Kaiba had the exact same look in his eyes as well.

Smirking, they leaned down and started to kiss my neck. I struggled, but in vain. They was just too strong for me.

“Let go, you beasts!” I snapped with a burst of confidence I didn’t even know I had… until now.

Kaiba purred in reply, “Never. I’ll never let those wolves at Hillridge Junior High have you. I could give you anything your heart desires. All you have to do is just say the word.”

Then I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. They were cold as ice.

Finally, I said, “OK.”

“Good girl,” Kaiba purred in reply.

_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Fearing you… loving you_  
_I won’t let you pull me down_

So now, I, Kate Sanders, who was once a slave girl to Kaiba and Yami Bakura, now sit here in the mental facility, with only my diary for company. I wanted to come here because I wanted to rehabilitate myself, and try to forget those terrible events that happened to me. But it’s not easy.

I remember when I obeyed their every command. And I could never leave their side. Kaiba said he forbade it. And if they caught me talking to another guy, they got all jealous and punished me in their own separate ways…

Oh, I hope I will be OK… I hope!

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so basically Kaiba and Yami Bakura have these shadow powers and used them to make Kate into a slave girl. (Just imagine her wearing an outfit kind of similar to the iconic one that Princess Leia was forced to wear by Jabba the Hutt in the 1983 film **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi**.) As a result, however, Kate is almost driven insane, but managed to escape and chose a mental facility in Hillridge, where she could recuperate. But her demons still haunt her.
> 
> Nice feedback is, as usual, appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
